All Lies!
by MissDeathBunny
Summary: "my little brother you're getting married?" Ayame doesn't know when to stop, Yuki and Kyo need to learn to keep a fight to themselves, and Shigure needs a camera to capture it all. T rating just to be safe, bad summary i know but its funny so plz read!


**welcome my darlings d(^_^)b this is my first story (yesh!) and i just figured out how to use fanfiction! yea so reviews are appreciated! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket... if i did then kyo would have already banged Yuki...*evil laugh* or the other way around...**

* * *

Yuki Sohma stood on the porch, tapping his foot impatiently "must I shake the bag of cat food to get you to answer me?" He said with a tone of annoyance. Suddenly, without warning Kyo jumped down from his perch on the roof of the house landing a mere foot away from Yuki.  
"Goddamnit you rat!" Kyo flashed his teeth. Yuki sighed, not wanting to become even more annoyed than he already was with Kyo.

"such harsh language you use..."  
Kyo fired back quickly " you shut the hell up! you're the one who started it in the first place!" He tensed up as he aimed a punch towards yuki's face. Much to his dismay yuki dodged it and shook his head slightly, eye twitching...

" why must you pollute the air with your voice? It sickens me to the point where I feel like I have to vomit!"  
Kyo arched his eyebrows a little, then he grinned

"ILL WHOOP YOUR BOOTY!"

Yuki, taken by surprise gasped "you'll do WHAT to my WHAT?" Suddenly he paniced and immediatly covered his bottom with his hands. " Y-you'll do no such thing! Only in your dreams you perverted cat!"

Kyo laughed loudly but stopped "Woah! What were you thinking?" He chuckled to himself.

Yuki gasped again, not thinking it was funny at all. "No! What were YOU thinking? You were the one who said it not me!"

Kyo frowned, regaining his fighting stance " Oh just shut up and fight already!"

Yuki, unwilling to cooperate any further sighed once again, placing his fore-finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "Situations like this make me question your sanity..."

"who's sanity?" Came a familiar voice. Shigure poked his head around the sliding door, which had been repaired SEVERAL times due to situations such as these.

Yuki gave a fake smile, in order to reassure that nothing would be broken...yet. "nice to see you shigure..." He said with a smile, but frowned as he gestured to Kyo "Make sure to close the doors before you go back inside, theres a stray out here and its not friendly." Luckily, Kyo hadn't heard him, for Kyo watched as Tohru ran onto the porch waving her arms wildly.

"Ah! yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! please dont fight!" Her eyes read panic.

"she's right you know..." Shigure looked toward his house dramatically "After all, im the one who has to pay for repairs..." He placed his hand on Tohru's shoulder "Don't you worry miss Tohru, the fight should be over soon enough" He shot a glance at Yuki, who was glaring at Kyo.

Kyo gave a menacing look "Tch!" He took a step off the porch "Shut up you stupid mutt!"

"why must all these fight take place on the porch? Besides..." He smiled at Tohru. " Just ignore him Miss Honda, he probably caught some form of rabies spending all his time outdoors."

Kyo could'nt take anymore of his ridiculing "Oh ya damn rat! Why don't you just do the world a favor and rot somewhere!"

Tohru gasped and looked at Yuki, who remained expressionless until he looked up and snickered. "Im not one to listen to idiots like you. Also, I know you'd miss me if I had gone and listened to your advice." He smiled again, this time not looking one bit ashamed of what he just said.

Kyo's eyes wideded to that of saucers and a distinct shade of pink had appeared on his cheeks. "Sh-shut the h-hell up! There is no WAY in hell would I ever miss a pretty boy prince like you!"

Yuki laughed unexpectedly, an unusual action for someone so shy as he could be. "Admit it! I know you would!"

Shigure, unable to hold back his laughter burst out into a giggle fit, mumbling "Who knew it would come to this?"

Kyo (even redder) tightened his fist and shouted "Shut up! both of you!"

Out from in a tree, somewhere several feet behind them, Momiji Sohma jumped out prancing towards he house. He started chanting at the top of his lungs "Kyo's is in love with Yuki! Kyo's in love with Yuki!"

Kyo whirled around "Why you little brat!" He raised his curled fist in the air and hit momiji over the top of his head sending him to the ground with a loud crashing thud.

"OOOWWWW!" Momiji stood up dazed, but regained his small composure and began pretending to cry. " Kyo-chan is hurting me! wah!" His baby-ish wailing sounded over the trees, scaring away countless birds.

Yuki finally had the nerve to say something to momiji to silence the sound barrier breaking wails "Momiji that was taking it a bit too far! Im sorry to say so, but you deserve it!"

"Not for me!" Shigure managed to say in between enormous buckets of laughter. "This has made my day!"

"Why yes momiji! However we all know its darling Yuki who is madly in love with kyon-kyon!" The silver-haired nightmare, Ayame Sohma made a heart shape with his hands and posed dramatically.

Yuki, who had just now noticed the arrival of his older brother, pointed at him and shrieked. "WHAT? no no no no! It was all a joke you idiot!"

Ayame poised his hand over his heart, eyes glittering with tears. "Oh my darling baby brother! Falling in love and denying it all in one day!" He sighed " You just grew up too quickly!"

"Stop calling me baby brother! And stop saying that im denying love! I don't deny or admit ANYTHING!" Yuki closed his eyes "You're such an idiot..." He muttered.

Ayame pretended not to listen "Ah! I can just see it now! My little Yuki in a wonderful wedding dress of my own design! The wedding would be so grand! Wouldn't it Shi-san?"

Shigure, too busy laughing, didn't answer Ayame's question.

Yuki looked at Kyo, frowning and muttered to him " Thanks alot stupid cat! Now my brother thinks im homo!" Kyo just looked shocked, too stunned to even answer Yuki.

Shigure, after a few minutes of non-stop laughter, finally started to regain his composure once again, however he had tears from his laughing fit rolling down his cheeks "As long as im best man, along with pretty bridesmaids!"

"Not you too Shigure-san!" Yuki looked angry now, his face slowly getting redder with each word that spilled from Ayame's mouth...or was it the embarassment of being called a bride that was getting married to his worst enemy Kyo Sohma?

Ayame didnt stop there though " Oh wouldnt Tohru look lovely as the maid of honor?"

that was it. "Dont drag miss Honda into all this!" He pleaded.

Much to Yuki's dismay, Tohru jumped with joy at the invitaion " Me? I get to be the maid of honor? Yay!" She screamed happily.

Kyo shot up from where he was sitting " WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS ALREADY TALKING AS IF WE'RE ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED!"

Yuki nodded, actually in agreement with Kyo "Thats what I'd like to know!"

Momiji, who had been silent since Kyo had hit him over the head, spoke up happily " Yeah! Kyo-chan hasn't even proposed yet!" He sounded as if he was actually serious about all this, despite his high pitched squeeling.

Shigure cleared his throat and strode over to Yuki, setting his hand on his shoulder and giving him the side-glance. "Just face it Yuki, you are slowly stepping into the world of homosexuality...and I can tell you are enjoying it." He winked.

Yuki arched his eyebrows and slapped Shigure's hand away." I already told you! WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! You are such an idiot for believing that!"

"Oh I'm so proud!" Ayame's eyes sparkled.

Yuki ran his hand over his face "Good lord! Do I ever gat a say in this?"

Tohru started clapping her hands " Oooh Yuki im so glad that you and Kyo are getting along so well now! And you're getting married! I think I'm going to burst from all the excitement!"

"WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!This is all your fault you idiot!" He ran towards Ayame and punched him straight in the face sending him several feet away. However, Ayame recovered quickly and stood as far away as he could from the angered rat, rubbing the bruise now forming on his jaw line.

yuki tried to remain calm, but the anger inside took hold of him " besides! who said I had to be the bride anyway!"

"Oh come on!" kyo snorted "Of course you'd be the bride! After all..." He eyed Yuki from head to toe "You're the most girly looking!"

Ayame approached his younger brother cautiously, with his hand poised on his chin. Then with a deep interested voice said "Yes, I agree completely..."

Yuki started stammering "Atleast my face doesn't turn red every time im embarassed like carrot-top over there!"

"HEY!" shouted kyo agressively.

Momiji skipped in circles around Yuki, smiling devilishly "Yeah you do yuki-chan! Whenever Kyo transforms back without any clothes on!"

Kyo gasped "Atleast I look like a man! unlike some people..." He stammered tauntingly.

Yuki turned pink " What?No-no-no! I haven't even seen Kyo's...-uh- IT'S NOT TRUE!" He blushed even deeper. He grew silent and muttered "at least I can pull off both genders..."

Kyo's face lit up with surprise "HA! you admit it!"

Yuki bit his lip and moved his hair out of his face so everyone could see him blushing. " Okay! I admit I look like a girl..." He shook his head. " B-but that doesn't automatically make me a bride!" Then he crossed his arms and pouted "or a homo for that matter..."

Tohru coughed "I think it does yuki..."

Momiji laughed and skipped around again, pointing at Yuki " Ha Ha! Yuki-chan turns really red whenever he sees Kyo-chan without his undies!" He continued to dance around while everybody took it all in...

Yuki's cheeks blazed and he screamed "ALL LIES!"

"You peeping tom! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo's face was also red from embarassment.

"lies!" Yuki repeated, covering momiji's mouth " D-don't you believe a word he says!"

"Oh my..." Ayame sighed.

"Oh what now?" Yuki said, struggling to keep Momiji from from saying annymore frightful truths.

"Oh my little brother I didn't know you had such interests!"

Yuki's jaw dropped and he stammered again " Im not! I swear I'm not at all like that!"

Tohru stood silently on the edge of the porch, face also quite red. She pretended to look at a watch on her hand. " I think I'll prepare lunch now..."

Kyo looked really angry now "Damnit! Look at what you did! You gave her the wrong idea!"

As soon as Tohru left the room Yuki went sarcastic "Awwwww...we ruined his chances with Tohru..."

Kyo tensed up and was about to punch him, but Ayame stopped him. " Oh dear, Kyo are you cheating on my precious little Yuki?" He had tears in his eyes.

Kyo snorted and faced Ayame with a look that read 'you've got to be kidding me'.  
"No Im not cheating on him! Nor am I even dating him!"

Ayame gained a serious face and a dark aura surrounded him suddenly, his eyes narrowed.  
"Good. Because then I would have to do many unspeakable things to you..."

Kyo stiffened, wide eyes that read pure fright. "w-what kind of things?"

Ayame grinned devilishly. "If I told you, they wouldn't be unspeakable, now would they?" He turned and walked away.

* * *

***another evil laugh* i can only imagine waht aya-chan would do to him...yea so if i get some reviews i might just update! yes my darlings this story is not finished! *muahaha* plz review and i will be very happy!**


End file.
